Pride And Trust
by Sam Sanders
Summary: Il était incapable de dire où il se trouvait, ni depuis quand il était là. Il n'avait plus aucun repère, enfermé dans cette cellule sous-terraine, sans lumière du jour, ni nourriture, ni même de sommeil correct. Rated T pour la torture. Semi-AU, j'imagine.
1. Prologue

Je ne devrais pas faire ça. Je sais où ça me mène, quand j'ai plusieurs fics en cours: dans le mur... Mais bon, les filles sont en Convention, et moi je suis semi-frustrée, semi-heureuse, il faut que je fasse quelque chose!

Alors Enjoy!

* * *

_Note gravement importante: Cette fic prend racine APRES la Bataille des Cinq Armées, dans un monde merveilleux plein de Bisounours où elle n'aurait pas terminé comme elle se termine dans le livre. En gros, les nains ont repris Erebor, Thorin est Roi, et Fili et Kili vivent à la cool. Enfin plus ou moins puisque c'est là que j'interviens :)_

* * *

**Prologue**

Il était incapable de dire où il se trouvait, ni depuis quand il était là. Il n'avait plus aucun repère, enfermé dans cette cellule sous-terraine, sans lumière du jour, ni nourriture, ni même de sommeil correct. Il n'avait pas pu dormir plus de quelques minutes d'affilée, une heure tout au plus, sans qu'on ne vienne le réveiller, généralement brutalement. Il en avait pourtant désespérément besoin. Les orcs ne lui laissaient aucun répit et il n'y avait pas une partie de son corps qui ne le faisait pas souffrir. Ils s'en étaient donné à coeur joie. Il avait l'impression qu'ils avaient testé sur lui toutes les méthodes de torture et d'humiliation connue à ce jour en Terre du Milieu. Il avait senti les claquements des fouets lui taillader le dos, les lames rouges lui brûler la peau, il avait senti ses os craquer sous la force des machines.

Mais la pire des tortures à ses yeux restait les mots que les orcs grognaient alors qu'ils le battaient, réduisant sa grandeur à néant. Ils prendraient Erebor, la ville de Dale, si récemment ressurgie de ses cendres. Ils tueraient chaque être vivant qu'ils y croiseraient. Hommes, Nains, femmes et enfants. Ils termineraient par ce qui fut la compagnie de Thorin lors de leur quête pour récupérer Erebor. Chacun d'entre eux. Ses meilleurs compagnons, ses meilleurs amis. Et ils tortureraient les derniers descendants de Durin comme ils le torturaient lui. S'il avait d'abord refusé de croire à ces mots, il commençait à les craindre, au fur et à mesure que ses forces le quittaient, que la douleur gagnait sa bataille contre le bon sens. Il imaginait Kili et Fili, ses si chers neveux, se battre vaillament contre une armée d'orcs. Ça oui, ils combattraient, il n'en doutait pas une seule seconde. Mais deux jeunes nains comme Fili et Kili n'avaient aucune chance face à ses monstres, aussi courageux et doués soient-ils.

Mais, ce jour, alors que Thorin fermait les yeux, tremblant sur le sol de pierre humide de sa prison, ce ne fut pas l'image des corps sans vie de ses neveux qui l'assaillit, mais celle de leur visages souriants, un rire silencieux secouant le corps de Kili. Il savait pourquoi. Il se sentait proche de la fin, proche de la mort, et son esprit cherchait sans doute à lui amener le peu de réconfort dont il avait terriblement besoin et qu'il ne pouvait trouver qu'auprès des deux jeunes nains. Le réconfort qu'il n'aurait pas le luxe de connaître avant de mourir.

Un grondement de voix graves et le bruit de la porte de sa cellule le fit sursauter. Il ouvrit les yeux, faisant de son mieux pour se concentrer à travers le brouillard qui lui voilait le regard, et releva légèrement la tête. Une douleur lancinante lui traversa les tempes, mais il l'ignora, gonflant le torse et tentant de paraitre aussi majestueux que le Roi sous la Montagne se devait être, vaincu ou non. La porte s'ouvrit sur un orc hideux et à l'odeur plus que disgracieuse. Thorin ne sut dire s'il s'agissait du même que la dernière fois, pas plus qu'il ne pouvait dire si la dernière fois avait été quelques heures ou quelques jours auparavant. Il aperçut un éclat brillant dans la main de la créature et son esprit épuisé lui souffla qu'il s'agissait de la lame d'un poignard. Ils allaient l'achever. Thorin fut partagé entre le soulagement de voir tout ça se terminer enfin, la douleur, l'humiliation, et l'angoisse de savoir ses héritiers en danger.

L'orc fut à côté de lui en deux enjambées. Il passa sa main derrière la tête du Roi Nain et tira sur une poignée de ses longs cheveux noirs, l'obligeant à relever la tête pour le regarder. Tout deux grimacèrent, Thorin de douleur et l'orc de satisfaction, et celui-ci souffla en posant sa lame contre la gorge de Thorin, ses mots fortement marqués par l'accent du westron:

- Je me ferais une joie de te voir supplier, Roi Nain...

Thorin ferma les yeux et serra la machoire, dans l'attente du coup fatal. Il préfèrait souffrir encore une décennie plutôt que supplier la pitié d'un orc.

_**TBC...**_

* * *

Voilà, voilà...

Le premier chapitre est tout prêt, juste pour info.

Je ne sais pas quelle longueur fera cette fic. Sans doute aussi longue que _Durin Would Be Proud._ Peut être plus. Je ne sais paaaas ^^"

Des reviews pour votre serviteur...?


	2. Chapitre 1

Eeeeet la suite aujourd'hui parce que je suis d'humeur.

Prenez pas l'habitude d'un chapitre par jour, le deuxième est pas écrit, encore :)

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

- Qu'en sera-t-il au sujet de notre association avec les Elfes de Mirkwood...?

Toutes les têtes des nains du conseil d'Erebor se tournèrent vers le siège en bout de table, celui qu'avait occupé Thorin Oakenshield, celui qu'occupait désormais son héritier, Fili. Celui-ci se mordait nerveusement la lèvre, le regard posé sur la table, sans vraiment la voir. Il était perdu dans ses pensées et celles ci semblaient l'angoisser. Les nains du conseil échangèrent quelques regards puis l'un d'entre eux tenta d'attirer l'attention de Fili:

- Mon Prince...?

Celui-ci ne réagit pas d'avantage, pas avant que Balin, assit près de lui, ne se penche en avant pour souffler doucement:

- Fili, mon garçon.

Le regard de Fili cessa d'être vague alors qu'il relevait vivement la tête:

- Veuillez m'excuser. J'ai... Je n'étais pas...

Il croisa les yeux de Balin qui lui sourit faiblement et tourna la tête vers un des nains du conseil, dont ils ne connaissaient pas les noms, pour la plupart, alors que celui-ci répétait:

- Nous nous demandions si nous devions accepter la proposition des Elfes de Mirkwood, en ce qui concernait une association de nos deux peuples.

Fili passa une main sur son visage en soupirant avant de répondre:

- Je n'en ai aucune idée... Je... Je ne suis pas censé prendre ce genre de décision, je ne suis même pas censé participer aux conseils...

- Mais, il est de votre devoir, en tant que Roi sous la Montagne, de...

Le jeune prince nain l'interrompit en frappant du poing sur la table. Le silence retomba dans la pièce, tous les yeux tournés vers Fili. Celui-ci serra le poing et tenta de se calmer en fermant les yeux, puis grogna, la machoire serrée:

- Je ne suis _pas_ Roi sous la Montagne. Ceci... Ceci est le titre de mon oncle, et non le mien.

- Mais, repondit le même nain, qui semblait vouloir s'attirer la colère de Fili. Puisque Thorin a disparu, c'est à vous que reviens cette tâche.

- Disparu ne veut pas dire mort. Et en aucun cas je n'accepterais que l'on m'appelle Roi sous la Montagne tant que mon oncle est encore vivant.

- On ne sait pas s'il est encore vivant...

Si un nain autre que Balin avait dit cela, Fili l'aurait probablement fait exécuter. Mais l'héritier de Durin se contenta de tourner la tête vers son vieil ami, lui lançant un regard assassin, avant de se lever brusquement et de quitter la pièce en prenant soin de faire claquer la lourde porte en quittant les lieux. Fili parcouru les couloirs de la cité d'Erebor à grands pas, ne s'occupant pas des regards curieux et intrigués des gens qu'il croisait sur son chemin. Il fila droit jusqu'à sa chambre et s'assit sur son lit, se prenant la tête entre les mains. Il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à l'idée que Thorin était peut être mort. Cela faisait maintenant des semaines qu'il avait disparu et aucun des soldats partis à sa recherche n'était revenu avec un quelconque indice. Ils n'avaient rien.

Après un long moment, Fili se redressa, sa poitrine emplie de l'excitation des nouvelles idées. Aucun soldat ne l'avait trouvé. Mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne pouvait rien trouver, un indice ou Thorin lui même. Après une longue inspiration, il se releva vivement et saisit un sac de voyage, celui avec lequel il avait traversé la Terre du Milieu pour reconquérir Erebor auparavant, et commença à faire son paquetage. Il fut interrompu en cours de tâche par la voix de son frère:

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais...?

Fili baissa les épaules et remit dans l'armoire la tunique qu'il tenait entre ses mains. Il se retourna vers son frère, nochalamment appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte restée ouverte, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, son regard grave. Fili se mordit la lèvre et secoua la tête:

- Ça ne se voit pas?

- Laisse moi reformuler ma question... Je peux savoir où tu as l'intention d'aller?

- Je vais chercher Thorin.

Le regard de Kili se teinta subtilement d'espoir:

- Tu crois avoir une chance de le retrouver?

- Je ne saurais dire. Mais plus de chances que tout ces soldats qui ne lui avaient jamais adressé la parole? Certainement. J'ai l'avantage de connaître Thorin mieux que mille d'entre eux. Je pourrais essayer de deviner quelle direction il a prise ou quelle réaction il aura eu face à un imprévu...

- Je pourrais _savoir _quelle direction il a prise.

Fili fronça les sourcils:

- Que veux tu dire?

- Il nous a dit partir vers Esgaroth, nous l'avons _vu _partir, mais nous savons tout les deux qu'il n'y a pas mis les pieds. Cela veut dire qu'il a disparu en chemin. Peu importe s'il a été attaqué ou s'il a prit la suite pour une quelconque raison. Nous l'avons _vu_ prendre le chemin d'Esgaroth. Si nous prenons cette direction, alors je serais peut être en mesure de le traquer.

Fili baissa les yeux un instant pour réfléchir. Kili était un très bon chasseur et il saurait sans doute relever les traces du passage de Thorin bien mieux que lui. Mais, d'un autre côté, il ne voulait pas impliquer son jeune frère dans une autre quête qui pourrait lui couter la vie.

- Je saurais me battre, dit Kili, comme s'il pouvait lire les pensées de son frère. Je suis déçu que tu doute encore de mes capacités, après ce que nous avons vécu...

Le prince soupira avant de hocher la tête:

- Très bien... Mais il nous faut un guerrier pour partir avec nous.

Kili redressa le menton légèrement et haussa un sourcil:

- Tu pense à quelqu'un en particulier...?

Son frère lui lança un sourire avant de retourner à son paquetage.

**xxXXxx**

Ils étaient partis en milieu d'après-midi. Le soleil était déjà bas et ce n'était sans doute pas raisonnable de leur part, mais chaque minutes comptait, désormais. Thorin avait disparu depuis trop de temps. Il n'avait pas fallu beaucoup de négociations aux deux frères pour que Dwalin accepte de les suivre. Le guerrier connaissait leur Roi depuis longtemps et Kili et Fili l'avaient toujours vu auprès de leur oncle. Si Thorin ne devait avoir qu'un seul ami, ce serait sans nul doute Dwalin.

Ils avaient suivi la route menant jusqu'à Esgaroth sans qu'un mot ne soit échangé, le silence seulement perturbé par les souffles de leur poneys et les bruits de leur sabots sur la piste. Du haut de sa monture, Kili, ouvrant la marche, observait les environs, à la recherche d'un quelconque indice. Fili le suivait de près, le nez de son poney presque collé à la cuisse de celui de son frère et, quelques mètres derrière eux, Dwalin guettait les environs.

Kili s'arrêta brusquement et sauta de son poney. Son frère le regarda faire, arrêtant lui aussi sa monture:

- Tu as vu quelque chose?

- Je crois bien, répondit Kili en s'approchant d'un des arbres qui bordaient le chemin.

Dwalin et Fili échangèrent un regard avant de mettre pied à terre et de rejoindre le jeune nain. Celui-ci passa la main sur l'écorce de l'arbre, caressant une marque claire sur celle-ci.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est, demanda Dwalin.

- Un coup d'épée.

Kili fit quelques pas entre les arbres, observant attentivement chaque tronc, chaque branche et chaque rocher sur le sol.

- Une épée? répéta Fili. Une lame naine?

- Difficile à dire. Ce qui est facile à dire, par contre, c'est qu'on s'est battu, ici. Pas récemment, mais assez pour que cela se voit encore.

- Crois-tu que...

- Je ne sais pas, Fili. Ça pourrait tout aussi bien être des bandits de grands chemins qui auraient attaqués des hommes...

- Je ne pense pas.

La voix grave de Dwalin les fit se retourner. Le guerrier était accroupit près d'un rocher et tenait quelque chose entre ses doigts. Les deux frères s'approchèrent et Kili sentit aussitôt son sang se glacer. Dwalin tenait entre ses mains la bague que Thorin avait l'habitude de porter au majeur droit. Fili fronça les sourcils, l'inquiétude qui avait élu domicile dans ses veines depuis ces dernières semaines atteignant son paroxysme.

- Donc il a bien été attaqué.

- Comment a-t-il pu la perdre? souffla Kili.

Dwalin se redressa et glissa la bague dans la poche de sa tunique, l'air grave:

- Je ne pense pas qu'il l'ait perdue.

Les deux frères lui jetèrent un regard interrogateur, et il précisa:

- Il savait qu'on le chercherait. Il l'a volontairement laissée ici.

Fili leva les yeux au ciel et dit avec un sourire discret:

- Il nous sème des indices. Il nous conduit à lui.

- Ces soldats étaient vraiment supides, grogna Kili.

Dwalin retourna vers le chemin et saisit les rênes de sa monture:

- Kili, tu pense pouvoir suivre sa trace?

- D'ici, ça ne devrait pas être difficile.

Il hocha la tête et les deux frères récupérèrent leur montures et ils s'avancèrent tous trois entre les arbres, guidés par Kili, à la recherche de leur Roi.

* * *

C'est court, oui.

Je fais de mon mieux pour la suite, mon inspiration et mes sentiments vis à vis de la HobbitCon de ce week end jouent les connards, donc je ne promets rien :)


	3. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2**

Thorin n'avait pas supplié. Il avait gardé la tête haute et le regard fier. Mais l'orc ne l'égorgea pas. Il se contenta de ricaner en secouant la tête avant de dire, un sourire découvrant ses dents pourries:

- Ta fierté et ton arrogance ne nous plaisent pas du tout, nain. Je voulais te dépecer et envoyer ta tête à ton peuple. Mais Khrön en a décidé autrement.

Le nain ignorait lequel des orcs était Khrön, probablement celui dont venait leurs ordres, mais il n'en avait que faire. Le monstre face à lui aboya un ordre en orquien et, alors que deux autres orcs entraient en trottinant dans sa cellule, son tortionnaire le saisit par son poignet cassé, lui arrachant un cri de douleur et de surprise.

- Oups, dit-il avec un sourire malsain.

Il attrapa le col de la tunique du Roi nain et le traîna jusqu'au mur opposé, là où une torche en feu lui apporterait la lumière nécessaire pour leur séance de torture. Les deux autres le prirent par les bras, posant un pied sur chacune des cuisses du nain, l'empêchant totalement de se débattre. Le premier orc fit tourner son poignard entre ses doigts en souriant:

- J'ai essayé de le convaincre... De lui dire qu'un rat tel que toi ne méritait pas de vivre. Mais il connait vraiment bien ta race. Mieux que moi même.

Il s'accroupit pour se mettre à la hauteur de Thorin et continua:

- Il m'a dit: "Saík, il y a peu de choses qui sont réellement importantes aux yeux d'un nain, et la vie n'en fait pas partie".

Le sourire qui s'étala sur son visage difforme ne rassura guère Thorin. La peur glissa dans ses veines alors que toutes les choses qui lui étaient chères défilaient dans son esprit. Fili, Kili, l'Arkenstone, Erebor, sa Compagnie toute entière, la Comté et le semi-homme... Tant de choses qui seraient faciles -trop faciles- à détruire pour une armée d'orcs.

Saík se redressa légèrement, visiblement satisfait de son petit effet, et jeta un regard aux deux autres, qui raffermirent leur prise sur le Roi nain, ignorant ses gémissements.

- Et, au final, rien ne compte plus que votre sale fierté... Vous vous croyez supérieurs à toutes les autres races, alors que vous n'êtes que vermine. Alors, quoi de mieux pour vous rappeler cela qu'une petite leçon infligée au Roi?

Il saisit une mèche de cheveux noirs, tira dessus sans aucune douceur et se rapprocha de l'oreille de Thorin pour lui souffler:

- Tu peux dire Adieu à tes jolies boucles, ma belle...

Thorin se tendit, mais le poignard de Saík se leva et la lame s'abattit rapidement, sans lui laisser le temps de réagir. Les orcs qui le tenaient ricanèrent doucement et Saík jeta la mèche de cheveux un peu plus loin. Thorin rua de toute ses forces, ignorant ses douleurs. Les orcs, surpris, le lâchèrent l'espace d'une seconde, mais il n'eut pas le temps de tenter quoi que ce soit avant qu'ils ne le clouent violemment au sol. Saík éclata de rire:

- Regardez moi ce brave petit! Il croit encore qu'il a une chance!

Il se pencha une nouvelle fois sur le Roi nain, saisissant une autre poignée de cheveux:

- Tu n'as plus aucun espoir à avoir, Lêcudechesne... Tu as disparu depuis bien trop longtemps, plus personne ne se soucie de toi, dans ta chère montagne.

Thorin serra les dents et ferma les yeux à l'instant où la lame coupa ses cheveux. Ses mèches tombèrent sur le sol de pierre froid les unes après les autres, et il n'émit pas un bruit, contrairement aux orcs qui gloussaient à chaque coup de poignard. Et, pour la première fois de sa vie, alors qu'après un temps interminable, la dernière mèche de cheveux noirs fut coupée, Thorin Lêcudechesne baissa les yeux. Sa fierté et son honneur venaient de lui être arrachés. Et il lui sembla ne pas pouvoir vivre pire humiliation, mais Saík lui saisit le menton et lui redressa la tête:

- Une minute, nain. Je suis loin d'en avoir fini avec toi.

Il posa la lame contre la joue du Roi nain et, lentement, il la fit glisser le long de sa machoire, un sourire maléfique vissé aux lèvres. Thorin ne fit pas attention aux légères coupures qu'infligeait le couteau sur sa peau. Tout ce qu'il était capable de sentir, c'était qu'il le rasait, comme si lui couper les cheveux n'avaient pas suffit. Il résista et ne lui hurla pas d'arrêter. Il cessa de se débattre, ne tentant même plus de défendre le peu d'honneur qu'il lui restait. Il espéra même que personne ne viendrait le secourir, qu'aucun représentant de la race naine n'aurait à voir son Roi dans cet état. Pas même ses neveux. Surtout pas eux.

Après de trop longues minutes, l'orc en eut enfin terminé. Il se recula et observa son oeuvre en ricanant, alors qu'un des deux autres tenaient le menton du nain afin de présenter convenablement sa peau rasée et ses cheveux courts à Saík.

- C'est parfait...

Il grogna un ordre que Thorin ne comprit pas, et les deux orcs le lâchèrent pour quitter la cellule. Le Roi nain s'effondra sur le sol de pierre, ne cherchant même pas à se retenir, et Saík s'approcha de lui en souriant.

- Alors, mon Roi... Où est ton arrogance, maintenant...?

Thorin ne daigna même pas lever les yeux, ce qui arracha un rire gras à son tortionnaire. Celui-ci se redressa et envoya un violent coup de botte dans les côtes du nain. Thorin gémit et se recroquevilla, mais Saík frappa une seconde fois, au même endroit, et il sentit ses os craquer, lui arrachant un hoquet de douleur. L'orc se baissa pour saisir la tunique du nain à l'épaule, l'obligeant à se relever et il lui asséna un coup de genou dans l'estomac. Le nain accueillit ce coup sans un bruit, les yeux rivés sur le sol. Saík approcha son visage de celui de sa victime et lui cracha:

- On ne se bat plus? Ta combativité ne tenait donc qu'à ça, sale vermine?!

Il le poussa contre le mur, lui coupant le souffle et lui envoya plusieurs coups de poing au visage, tentant d'obtenir une réaction et visiblement heureux de n'en recevoir aucune. Thorin sentit son sang couler de son nez jusque sur ses lèvres, et il jura qu'il avait sentit une de ses pommettes craquer sous les coups répétés. L'orc cessa de le frapper et ricana:

- Je me demande jusqu'où tu m'autorisera à aller, Nain...

Sa main quitta l'épaule de Thorin pour se poser sur sa gorge. Il inclina légèrement la tête et sourit:

- Tu me laisserais t'achever comme un chien...?

Il serra davantage sa prise, ne laissant pas le temps à Thorin de prendre une très grande inspiration. Il n'aurait pas pu, de toute façon, ses côtes cassées l'en empêchant. Le nain porta la main à sa gorge, tentant de défaire la poigne de l'orc, en vain. L'air lui échappa et ses poumons convulsèrent douloureusement alors qu'ils tentaient d'inspirer l'oxygène dont ils avaient tant besoin. Thorin vit des points noirs danser devant ses yeux et il allait recevoir l'inconscience comme une vieille amie lorsqu'une voix grave aboya, depuis la porte de la cellule:

- Saík!

La main quitta la gorge de Thorin et il s'effondra une nouvelle fois sur le sol. Il récupéra son souffle, autant que le lui permettait la douleur dans ses côtes, et il aperçut un deuxième orc entrer dans la pièce. Il était plus imposant, plus fier que son tortionnaire, qui baissa humblement les yeux. Le nouveau venu jeta un regard à Thorin qui avait porté une main contre sa gorge avant de se tourner vers l'autre orc:

- Que crois-tu être en train de faire, Saík?

- Je voulais donner une leçon au nain...

- En essayant de le tuer?! Ne t'avais-je pas juste demander de le raser, et rien de plus?!

Saík secoua la tête, n'osant pas croiser le regard de l'autre:

- Mais Khrön, vous avez dit...

- Je ne t'ai pas demandé de le tuer!

Il jeta un regard au corps tremblant du nain à leur pieds et grogna:

- Nous avons encore besoin de lui pour gagner Erebor. Et tu as de la chance que j'aie également besoin de toi, Saík, sans quoi tu aurais perdu ta tête depuis bien longtemps. Donne lui de quoi se nourrir, et de quoi boire.

Sans un mot de plus, et après un dernier regard à son prisonnier et à son sous-fifre, Khrön quitta la pièce, l'air sombre. Thorin ferma les yeux, laissant tomber sa tête contre la pierre froide. Il écouta Saík lui apporter un broc d'eau et une miche de pain -probablement rassis- avant de repartir. Il resta longuement allongé ainsi, sans faire quoi que ce soit d'autre que tenter de retrouver une respiration normale. Quand il se rendit compte que cela serait impossible et qu'il souffrirait bel et bien à chacune de ses inspirations, il envisagea de boire un peu d'eau. Il ouvrit les yeux et releva la tête pour apercevoir la cruche posée à quelques mètres de lui. Le Roi nain fit un geste pour se lever, mais le moindre de ses muscles protesta, la douleur traversant son corps, et il abandonna bien vite son idée, se laissant retomber sur le dos. Il sentit son sang couler de son nez vers sa gorge et il déglutit, avalant le liquide chaud qui lui laissa un gout métallique au passage. Il aurait au moins ça dans l'estomac. Cela serait moins douloureux s'il venait à vomir. La douleur dans ses côtes l'élançait jusque sa colonne vertébrale, réveillant la douleur des coups de fouet par la même occasion, et son poignet gauche lui donnait la désagréable impression de partir en miette. Et, si cela ne lui suffisait pas, il pouvait toujours compter sur la désagréable fraîcheur sur ses joues et sa nuque pour lui rappeler son humiliation. S'il devait être optimiste, ils pouvait en revanche constater que ses jambes ne le faisaient plus souffrir. C'était déjà quelque chose.

Il se tourna sur le côté en gémissant, déchargeant son dos, et ses yeux tombèrent sur le pain et l'eau et, derrière eux, sur la porte de sa cellule. Il repensa aux paroles de l'orc: ils visaient Erebor. Sans doute plus ses trésor qu'Erebor en elle même, mais le problème était le même. S'ils voulaient la cité, les nains ne l'abandonneraient pas sans combattre. Ses compagnons, ses neveux, se battraient jusqu'à la mort pour la défendre. _Jusqu'à la mort_... Il ne voulait pas ça. Il ferma les yeux, reposant sa tempe sur la pierre froide, et tenta de se rappeler quand exactement tout cela avait commencé. Les orcs l'avaient attaqués en chemin vers Esgaroth. Mais ils ne l'auraient pas attaqué s'il n'avait pas déterré leur colère en tuant Azog. Et il n'aurait pas tué Azog s'il n'avait pas assassiné son frère et son grand-père aux portes de la Moria. C'était de la faute de Smaug.

Tout était de la faute du dragon.

L'esprit de Thorin glissa vers les Montagnes Bleues où s'était caché son peuple pendant tant d'années. Il revit le visage souriant de sa soeur, alors que de jeunes Kili et Fili jouaient en riant avec des épées en bois. C'était l'été, le soleil caressait son visage et il n'y avait ni douleur, ni humiliation. Juste les rires des enfants et le sourire de sa soeur. Dís disait souvent que Kili et Fili étaient comme Thorin et Frerin. Elle n'avait pas vraiment tort. Sauf que Fili était aussi blond que son père. Mais Kili ressemblait énormément à Frerin. Il les observa jouer un moment, jusqu'à ce que Fili ne sous estime son frère et ne lui assène un violent coup d'épée en bois dans les côtes. Surpris, le petit Kili tomba sur ses fesses et, après un moment d'hésitation, il se mit à pleurer. Thorin esquissa un mouvement pour se lever du banc sur lequel il était assis, mais Dís l'interrompit en posant une main douce sur son épaule. Il jeta un oeil au sourire de sa soeur avant de retourner son attention sur ses neveux. Fili avait prit Kili dans ses bras et le berçait doucement, lui murmurant des excuses sincères et des mots connus d'eux seuls, jusqu'à ce que les sanglots cessent de secouer le corps de son jeune frère. Thorin esquissa un sourire affectueux. Les garçons savaient prendre soin l'un de l'autre. Ils seraient toujours là l'un pour l'autre. Jusqu'à la mort.

_Comme leurs oncles_, résonna la voix de Dís à ses oreilles.

Thorin sursauta et ouvrit brutalement les yeux. La douleur revint aussitôt et, avec elle, les souvenirs et la honte. Il s'était endormi. Il ignorait combien de temps, mais il avait réussi à s'assoupir un instant. Il aurait pensé que cela ne pouvait lui faire que du bien, mais il se sentait plus épuisé encore. Sa bouche était sèche et sa langue le faisait souffrir. Il _devait_ boire quelque chose, mais le broc était toujours aussi désespérément loin de lui.

Il tenta, en vain, de se redresser légèrement, mais son dos le faisait trop souffrir. Il entendit des voix, à l'extérieur de sa cellule, immédiatement suivies de bruit de pas précipités. Des orcs. Ils semblaient agités. Thorin fronça les sourcils et réunit toutes ses forces et son courage pour s'asseoir et s'adosser au mur derrière lui. Une fois redressé, il se concentra davantage et tendit l'oreille. Les orcs semblaient s'affoler en tout sens, lançant de temps en temps des ordres qu'il ne comprenait pas. Puis les cris et les bruits de pas s'accentuèrent, devant sa cellule, juste avant que ne retombe le silence.

Thorin combattit l'inconscience et le sommeil qui le menaçaient de nouveau, tendant l'oreille. Il tremblait, sans savoir dire si c'était de froid ou d'appréhension. Les deux étaient probables. Plusieurs portes claquèrent, de plus en plus proches, avant que ne s'ouvre à la volée la porte de sa cellule. L'étranger se tint dans l'encadrure de la porte, et les deux hommes se dévisagèrent longuement. Puis Thorin se redressa légèrement. L'inconnu n'en était pas un.

Il aurait pu pleurer. De soulagement et de honte.

Le jeune nain fronça les sourcils et inclina la tête, dévisageant son Roi sans le reconnaître. Thorin se souvint des ses cheveux courts et de sa mâchoire glabre. Il devait dire quelque chose. N'importe quoi. Il fallait qu'il le reconnaisse. Il ne voulait pas mourir seul ici. Il voulait mourir avec eux. Il rassembla toutes ses forces et tenta d'appeler le plus jeune, en vain. Ce n'est que lorsque celui-ci se décidait à s'avancer d'un pas vers lui que la voix du Roi se remit à fonctionner, coassante et tremblante, mais audible:

- Fi-Fili...

Le jeune nain fit un pas de plus et le reconnut enfin. Son expression changea, passant de la détermination et la colère à la compassion et la tristesse. Mais pas la pitié, et Thorin lui en fut reconnaissant. Fili trottina jusqu'à lui et se laissa tomber à genoux à ses côtés, lâchant ses épées qui claquèrent contre la pierre. Ses mains survolèrent le corps meurtri de son oncle, ne sachant où se poser sans causer de mal et ses yeux accrochèrent une seconde ses cheveux courts avant de plonger dans son regard bleu:

- Thorin...

Le nom n'avait été que murmuré, mais l'émotion y était présente et palpable. Le Roi esquissa un faible sourire et leva sa main droite qui se posa, tremblante, sur la joue de son neveu:

- Je suis content de te revoir, Fili...

Sa voix était incertaine et faible, mais il n'en avait que faire. L'inconscience lui tendait à nouveau les bras et, maintenant que Fili était là, il n'avait plus la force de la combattre.

Ce fut avec soulagement qu'il se laissa glisser dans les ténèbres qui l'enveloppèrent, ignorant la voix de son neveu qui le suppliait de rester éveillé.

* * *

Tou bi continuéde...

C'est un cliffhanger? Non, pas vraiment... Si?

Vous voulez bien me reviewer quand même? J'aime bien ça, les reviews. Pis je réponds à tout le monde, sauf quand la tête en l'air que je suis oublie -_-


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

Fili regarda les paupières de son oncle se fermer doucement alors que celui-ci cessait de lutter contre l'inconscience. Le jeune nain secoua la tête et souffla:

- Non, non, non, non... Mon oncle... Vous devez rester avec moi.

Il posa la main sur le crâne de Thorin, là où ses doigts auraient du disparaitre dans ses cheveux noirs, et il étouffa une injure envers les orcs, regrettant de ne pas les avoir tués moins vite et de façon plus douloureuse. Il serra le corps de son oncle contre lui, l'espace d'une seconde, puis souffla:

- On va vous sortir de là...

Il adossa le corps inanimé de Thorin contre le mur et se courut vers la porte en hurlant:

- DWALIN!

Le guerrier fut à ses côtés en moins de temps qu'il en fallait pour le dire, ses épées encore dégoulinantes du sang noir des orcs. Ils retournèrent près du Roi inconscient et, lorsque ses yeux tombèrent sur lui, Dwalin souffla entre ses dents:

- Par Durin...

Il ne fit pas d'avantage de commentaires mais, alors que Fili ramassait ses épées pour les ranger dans leur fourreau, il vit le corps de Dwalin se tendre sous la colère.

- J'ai besoin de vous pour le sortir de là. Je n'y arriverais pas seul.

Le guerrier hocha la tête et rangea son arme:

- Je vais le prendre sur mon dos. Pars devant et assure toi que la voie est libre.

Fili aida Dwalin à hisser Thorin sur son dos, grimaçant de compassion lorsque le Roi grogna de douleur, malgré l'inconscience.

- Je suis désolé, mon oncle, souffla-t-il.

Celui-ci ouvrit les yeux et l'ombre d'un sourire fit tressaillir ses lèvres.

- J'avais peur de devoir mourir ici...

- Vous n'allez pas mourir. Pas comme ça, pas maintenant.

Fili envoya une tape amicale sur le bras de Dwalin et saisit une de ses épées avant de sortir de la cellule devenue l'enfer personnel de son oncle. Dwalin et lui avaient fait un excellent travail, et il n'était pas étonné de ne croiser que des orcs morts sur leur chemin. Ils avancèrent dans les couloirs creusés dans les montagnes grises lentement, trop au goût de Fili, mais ils ne pouvaient pas aller plus vite, au risque de blesser Thorin d'avantage. Ils retrouvèrent aisément le passage discret par lequel ils étaient entrés, qui menaient à flanc de montagne, là où Kili les attendaient avec les chevaux. Mais, alors que la petite porte était en vue et que Fili accèlérait le rythme, la voix forte de Dwalin l'arrêta net, le forçant à se retourner:

- _FILI!_

Le jeune nain se figea en apercevant un orc affreux attraper son oncle par l'épaule, repoussant violemment Dwalin contre la paroi rocheuse.

- Thorin...

La créature eut un rictus semblable à un sourire et grogna, serrant Thorin contre elle:

- Ceci m'appartient.

Fili échangea un regard paniqué avec Dwalin. Celui-ci saisit sa hache et s'apprêta à frapper l'orc, mais il lui envoya un violent coup de pied, le mettant au sol, et ricana:

- Incroyable ce que les nains sont malpolis, de nos jours. On ne frappe pas un inconnu comme ça!

Dwalin se releva en grognant et vint se placer près de son prince, tous deux près à combattre. Le regard de Fili était posé sur son oncle, et il ne parvenait pas à se concentrer sur les paroles de l'orc, trop occupé par Thorin. Celui-ci grimaçait en silence, mais ne semblait pas vraiment conscient de ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Du moins, c'est ce que crut Fili, jusqu'à ce que le Roi ne souffle, la peur clairement apparente dans sa voix:

- Saík...

L'orc fit semblant d'être surpris et son rire gras résonna sur les parois humides de la grotte:

- Votre ami a bonne mémoire!

Il se pencha légèrement, suffisamment pour être à la hauteur de Thorin, et sourit, passant un main sur les cheveux courts du Roi, sans quitter le regard de Fili:

- Mais, après tout, je suis son coiffeur personnel.

Fili ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà eut envie de tuer quelqu'un à ce point. Son poing se reserra sur la poignée de son épée, et il songea sérieusement à la planter dans le crâne de l'orc. Il l'aurait sans doute déjà fait si la tête de Thorin n'était pas aussi proche de celle du monstre. Saík se redressa et raffermit sa prise sur le Roi Nain, passant son bras contre son torse. Thorin grimaça et son regard croisa celui de son neveu. Ils avaient fait tout ça pour ça, il avait survécu aux tortures pour mourir là, à quelques mètres de la sortie et de son neveu. Il en était hors de question. Le Roi ferma les yeux et, après une profonde inspiration, aussi profonde que le lui permettait ses côtes douloureuses, il baissa la tête et mordit de toute les forces qui lui restait le bras de l'orc. Celui-ci poussa un cri et relâcha son prisonnier qui s'effondra sur le sol.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Fili. Il leva son épée et se rua sur Saík en hurlant sa rage. Il planta sa lame dans la cuisse de l'orc et, alors que celui-ci hurlait de douleur une nouvelle fois, il se tourna vers Dwalin:

- Dwalin! Emmenez Thorin à l'extérieur!

Le guerrier rangea son arme, s'agenouilla près de Thorin et dit, en hissant son Roi sur ses épaules:

- Tue le, Fili... Ne le laisse pas s'en sortir.

Le jeune prince eut le temps d'esquisser un sourire avant de se retourner vers l'orc qui avait sortit son arme. Fili fit tourner son épée et grogna:

- On va voir ce que tu vaux en combat à la loyale...

Il se jeta sur l'orc qui dévia son coup, les lames de leur épée claquant sèchement. Il ne pouvait pas laisser le monstre s'en sortir. Pas après ce qu'il avait fait à son oncle. Sans compter que s'il partait sans le tuer, il pourrait appeler des renforts et les lancer à leur poursuite par la porte dérobée. Il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Les lames claquèrent et les deux combattants rugissèrent pendant de longues minutes. L'orc dévia une attaque de Fili et le contourna pour venir le frapper entre les omoplates. Le prince tomba à genoux et manqua de lâcher son arme, mais il se redressa promptement, et inclina légèrement la tête en se retournant vers son adversaire. L'orc sourit et se lêcha les lèvres nerveusement avant de se jeter une fois de plus sur Fili. Celui ci contra ses coups plusieurs fois de suite, et tenta une attaque, aisément esquivée par Saík. Celui-ci ricana et gronda, reprenant sa position de combat:

- Je n'ai pas toute la journée, mon garçon...

- Moi non plus.

Fili rugit en fonçant tête baissée vers l'orc. Il feignit un coup à l'épaule et, quand Saík leva son épée pour contrer, Fili baissa sa lame pour la planter dans la hanche de l'orc. Aussitôt, il retira son arme pour l'enfoncer dans son épaule droite, forçant Saík à lâcher son arme sous la douleur. Le jeune prince ignora les cris de douleurs de l'orc et passa derrière lui pour lui entailler les jarrets. Après un coup sur la nuque, l'orc tomba à genoux et Fili revint face à lui, non sans faire glisser l'épée du monstre loin d'eux d'un coup de pied. Il saisit Saík par la machoire, le forçant à lever les yeux sur lui et il grogna, la machoire serrée:

- Je t'offre une mort que tu es loin de mériter...

- Je crains que tu ne puisse pas chérir ton Roi très longtemps, nain. Il mourra avant que vous n'ayez pu atteindre les portes d'Erebor.

Fili fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête en grimaçant, puis souffla:

- J'aurais aimé te faire souffrir davantage...

Il leva sa lame et l'enfonça sans hésiter dans la gorge de l'orc. Il observa le sang noir du monstre dégouliner sur son torse, alors qu'il s'effondrait au sol en convulsant, dans d'horribles bruits de gargarismes. Fili le regarda se contorsionner sans ressentir aucune pitié, pas plus que Saík n'en avait eu pour son oncle. Une fois que l'orc s'immobilisa, et que le prince fut certain qu'il était mort, il rangea sa lame dans son fourreau et courut dans l'étroit couloir qui menait à l'extérieur, vers son frère, son oncle et leur ami.

Fili sortit de la grotte et fut aveuglé par le soleil, l'espace de quelques secondes, avant que les mains de son frère ne se pose sur ses épaules.

- Fili! Fili, tu n'as rien?

- Je vais bien, répondit-il en grimaçant pour protéger ses yeux bleus du soleil.

Les mains de Kili quittèrent ses épaules et ils s'avancèrent vers Dwalin, occupé à installer Thorin sur son poney le plus rapidement possible, et de la façon la plus sûre possible. Le plus jeunes des frères baissa la tête et souffla:

- Tu as vu ce qu'ils lui ont fait, Fili...?

- J'ai vu. J'ai tué le responsable.

Kili hocha la tête et, alors qu'ils arrivaient près du guerrier, il entreprit de l'aider à installer Thorin. Fili saisit sa cape, posée sur la selle de sa propre monture et la posa sur les épaules de son oncle. Dwalin monta à cheval derrière son Roi et dit en saisissant les rênes:

- Je préfèrerais ne pas traîner dans les environs...

Fili hocha la tête et dit, en enfourchant son propre poney:

- Vous avez raison, Dwalin. Kili!

Le jeune nain posa une main sur la cuisse de son oncle à peine conscient. Celui-ci ouvrit les yeux pour le regarder et son héritier lui offrit un sourire qui se voulait rassurant. Sans un mot de plus, il grimpa à cheval et ils se lancèrent au galop vers Erebor, loin des montagnes grises et loins des tortures de leur oncle.

**xx-xx**

Ils avaient galopé suffisamment longtemps pour être sûrs de ne pas être suivi, avant de repasser au pas pour économiser leur montures. Mais la condition de Thorin allait en s'empirant. Le Roi, qui passait de l'éveil à l'inconscience fini par ne plus du tout leur répondre, et la pellicule de sueur couvrant son visage n'engageait rien de bon. Lorsque Thorin s'était mis à frissonner, ils avaient relancés leur poneys au galop.

Ils arrivèrent à Erebor au matin, sans s'être arrêtés pour dormir. Alors que la Montagne Solitaire étendait sur eux son ombre, Fili arrêta son poney. Dwalin et Kili furent contraints de faire de même et le guerrier gronda:

- Fili! Nous n'avons pas le temps de nous arrêter! Thorin a besoin de soins!

- Je sais. Mais je ne veux pas qu'il entre comme ça dans la cité.

Dwalin fronça les sourcils, sans comprendre. Kili approcha son poney de celui du guerrier, et il rabattit la capuche de la cape de Thorin sur ses cheveux courts. Son regard croisa celui de Dwalin et il s'expliqua:

- C'est notre Roi. Il ne peut pas traverser Dale et Erebor avec ses cheveux courts.

Le guerrier hocha la tête, compréhensif, et ils se remirent en route, au petit trot. Ils ne descendirent qu'une fois arrivés à Erebor. Dwalin reprit Thorin sur son dos, Kili veillant à ce que la capuche reste bien en place, et ils coururent jusque dans les appartements royaux, sans prendre garde aux regards qu'ils attiraient et aux chuchotements qu'engendrait leur passage. Fili jeta un oeil à son frère par dessus son épaule et lui ordonna:

- Kili, va chercher Balin!

Le jeune nain hocha la tête et tourna brusquement dans un couloir sur sa droite, manquant de glisser dans le virage. Il courut plus vite qu'il n'avait jamais courut dans les couloirs de la grande Erebor. Il dévala les escaliers et, en moins d'une minute, il se retrouva à tambouriner contre la porte des appartements de Balin.

Le vieux nain lui ouvrit d'un air fatigué, mais son expression se fit sérieuse quand il vit Kili face à lui.

- Kili! Je te croyais parti avec ton frère et Dwalin pour...

- Nous l'étions, l'interrompit le jeune nain, faisant abstraction de la politesse. Nous l'avons trouvé. Vous devez venir avec moi, Maître Balin. Thorin est gravement blessé, il n'est pas bien du tout...

Balin parut terrorisé, l'espace d'une seconde, puis il reprit constance:

- Laisse moi prendre mes affaires. J'arrive.

Le vieux nain retourna dans son bureau, laissant Kili piétiner d'impatience devant sa porte. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour réunir son matériel dans son sac et pour retrouver l'héritier dans le couloir. Le chemin pour retourner à la chambre de Thorin fut bien plus long, mais Balin était chargé, et surtout moins jeune que Kili. Il ne pouvait pas courir aussi vite que lui. Le plus jeune du ruminer sa frustration et attendre Balin à chaque coin de couloir. Quand, enfin, ils arrivèrent devant la porte de la chambre royale, Kili entra sans prendre le temps de frapper. Balin le suivit et son regard fit un aller-retour entre Thorin et les figures graves et desespérées de Dwalin et Fili.

Le vieux nain secoua la tête, observant d'un air triste son Roi tremblant sur le lit, et dit d'un air déterminé:

- Retirez lui sa tunique. Je dois l'examiner.

* * *

Oui, c'est moche de s'arrêter sur ça.

Mais je voulais absolument poster quelque chose ce soir parce qu'après je serais en mode révisions non stop jusqu'à Mardi dans la journée, donc voilà.

Je vous laisse sur un semi-cliff, en plus là, non... Moche moche...

Je vous aime quand même :) A la prochaine!


End file.
